<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honey, my Honeybee by MagicaDraconia16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270049">Honey, my Honeybee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicaDraconia16/pseuds/MagicaDraconia16'>MagicaDraconia16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bees, Bonding, F/M, Fluff, Gen, POV Animal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicaDraconia16/pseuds/MagicaDraconia16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beekeeper looks after the Hives. They know she'll always come for them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pregnant Beekeeper &amp; her bees, Pregnant Beekeeper/Controlling Husband (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honey, my Honeybee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts">DesertVixen</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off of <a href="https://twitter.com/AITA_reddit/status/1220800379614646273">this thread</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole Hive was abuzz with joy as they sensed the Beekeeper approaching. There had been panic when, just three lightnesses earlier, the Hive had been stolen. The Beekeeper’s Consort had been there, assisting in the theft. It had taken the Queen every ounce of power she possessed to prevent the Workers from swarming. <em>They must not leave the Hive!</em> she had insisted. <em>They may not be able to return. We remain in the Hive until the Beekeeper arrives!</em></p>
<p>They knew she would. The Beekeeper always came for them.</p>
<p>As the Beekeeper got closer to the Hive, the Queen and some of her Consorts went out to greet her. “Hello, darlings,” the Beekeeper murmured, lifting her hands so that the bees could land there. “Is everyone alright?”</p>
<p>The Queen buzzed an affirmation. It had only been by great good fortune that no bees had been outside the Hive when the Beekeeper’s Consort brought strangers in to move it. After that, they had remained inside until the Beekeeper arrived.</p>
<p>“Good.” The Beekeeper closed her eyes and sighed. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered. “I didn’t know he was planning to do that. I didn’t think he’d <em>ever</em> do something like that…” Her expression twisted into a snarl. “And he claimed it was ‘for the baby’,” she scoffed. “As if you’d ever hurt me – or her!”</p>
<p>The entire group hummed in equal disgust at the notion. They had known the Beekeeper was expecting a larva even before she had and were already making preparations for some of the Hive to split off once the larvae hatched. The Beekeeper’s Queen Mother had bought a brand-new Hive when their Beekeeper had hatched, with some of her own swarm choosing to leave their Hive and move into the new one. So the practice had always gone, so it always would.</p>
<p>The Beekeeper’s Consort, however, was not a very <em>good</em> consort. The Beekeeper had had to work hard to convince him to allow the Hives near his own hive, and three of their Workers had accidentally stung him before the Queen directed them all to avoid him.</p>
<p>He was not a good helpmate, and the entire Hive rather hoped the Beekeeper would choose a different one.</p>
<p>The Beekeeper lifted her hands closer to her face, so that the wings of the Queen and her Consorts brushed against the mesh covering her. “We won’t be going back,” she said, softly, as though extending a secret to them. “Though if you ever <em>do</em> see him again, then feel free to sting him.”</p>
<p>Two of the Consorts forgot themselves and buzzed menacingly in agreement.</p>
<p>The Beekeeper smiled at them, and lowered her hands again so they were closer to the Hive. The Queen brushed her front legs over the Beekeeper’s fingers and led the group back home.</p>
<p>The Beekeeper reached out and gently touched all of the Hives. A chorus of humming rose up from inside them all, as the Beekeeper’s love spread and settled over them. They were safe again. The Beekeeper would look after them.</p>
<p>She always did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>